


Those Who Ship With Us Ship Forever

by malandrina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Ghost Riders ship Thiam I swear, Thiam, minor sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malandrina/pseuds/malandrina
Summary: Ken: "You know, there's a legend for a storm like this..."Kira: "Dad, please don't turn a three-hour traffic jam into an educational experience."Noshiko: "He's talking about the Wild Hunt-- about the Ghost Riders. In storm clouds just like these, phantom hunters would appear, riding black horses with blood-red eyes, and wolves and hounds at their side, baying and snarling."Kira: "What were they hunting?"Noshiko:"Gays."





	Those Who Ship With Us Ship Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The Ghost Riders ship Thiam, I swear.  
> (This is so stupid, but that's how I have fun, I'm sorry.)

 

First of all we took Liam’s girlfriend.

It wasn’t easy, because Liam kept trying to save her and we had to try really hard not to hurt him while also taking her, but we did, because that’s what devote shippers do: they take away the competition, they _erase_ it.  

So we did that, but yet, who is considered the Captain of the ship by this ungrateful fandom? Mason. Just because he has a face and a name and doesn’t look creepy. So much for not judging a book by his cover.

But _where_ was Mason when we made Liam’s girlfriend vanish in the air with every memory of her?  Oh yeah, we had already taken Mason too, so that Liam and Theo could remain _alone_.

We worked really hard for that, we also accepted to look dumb and blind while we were taking _everybody_ in the police station except the most easy pray, the one closed in the cell with no way to escape or hide.

Then we took the Sheriff, because devote shippers don’t like third wheels –they can have their characters development somewhere else with someone else, can’t they?

After the Sheriff vanished with a _plop,_ it was just the two of them.

It was perfect.

They’re not so bright (but we love them anyway), so they didn’t run right away, they stood there at the sides of the _open_ door for awhile, looking adorable and everything, and we had to stood there in front of the _open_ door  doing nothing. We had to look dumb again, because it would have been so easy to catch them, but that’s what devote shippers have to do sometimes.

When they finally ran away, we ran after them – well, we walked. Like, really really slow, we were almost still, because they had troubles starting the car and we didn’t want to catch them and send them with Hayden and all the other people (but especially Hayden). We were right there and they couldn’t find the key –as we said, they’re not that bright, but they’re cute, aren’t they?  
We were all so happy when they found it, because _they_ were happy and all smiley and well, it was becoming kinda embarrassing just standing there pretending to chase them while actually not.   

We lost one of us in that scene.

He was filming the inside of the car (all the gifs you make, it all come from the footage _he_ took, he and not Mason) and he didn’t move in time when they finally started it. His name was Armand and he died with a smile on his putrid lips, because they were being so gay when they ran over him with the car.

Devote shippers are ready to make sacrifices for the greater good and Armand’s sacrifice was worth it: it was the first time they truly smiled at each other.

We gave them some advantage before going after them, so that they could talk a little in the car and then again at the hospital. Every word, every line can be used by devote shippers.

We were already there when Liam was violently touching Theo’s chest in front of the ambulance. They were talking about a siren or something, doesn’t matter: they kept touching each others. We didn’t interrupted.

Do we really need to talk about the hospital?

First of all, we gave them time, again. Enough for Theo to hallucinate and for Liam to care about that and then enough to start a fight. Fights are good, immortal devote shippers like us don’t like couples who never fight, but Liam was saying some harsh stuff and Theo looked so sad, so we made our presence known.

Yes, we attacked them, but that doesn’t mean we’re the villain here.  
We weren’t try to actually hurt them –well, yes, some of us were dying to see Liam taking Theo’s pain, but nobody meant to _kill_ them, just maim or seriously injure.

Then again, every devote shipper knows that nothing means _bonding_ like mortal danger, so we provided the danger. And they did bonded and it was all thanks to us.

We’re not gonna lie, mistakes were made: we didn’t mean to interrupt the fist bump. We’re sorry about that. Horrible timing.

But we learned from that. The timing was perfect in the next scene and then _being the bait_ happened. And Theo kicked our asses so hard after that, because we really couldn’t  take him before he could reunite with Liam, no matter how incompetent we had to look - _there was_ _so many of us_.

But we did good, we managed to let him go after only rending his shirt, in order to make him even more attractive for his reunion with Liam.

And who provided the horse that allowed the famous horse scene in which Theo looks _so_ in love? Yeah, us again, you can – _should_ \- thank us for that too.  

Because we are the Wild Hunt and those who ship with us ship forever.

 

 

 

 

 

Yeah, we had a masterplan for Stiles and Derek too, you didn’t think that we took Stiles just for _Lydia_ to be the only one to remember him now, did you?

That didn’t work out that well, we know, but not even the Wild Hunt can something against real ~~Davis~~ Devil.

Pun intended.  
 

 

 


End file.
